Currently various content management systems, document management systems, output channel systems, and workflow management tools are being employed in business enterprises for providing different output channels and archival system capabilities. The output channels are required for sending communications to customers of such business enterprises. In order to meet the ever-growing needs of the customers in terms of newer output channel features such as workflows and pre and post processing and newer output formats such as mime messages, calendar invites, tasks, efax and appointments, the architecture of the various content management systems, document management systems, output channel systems, and workflow management tools undergo considerable changes. As a result, in an instance a large business enterprise may have multiple content management systems and document management systems, each having a lot of custom code, to integrate. In contrast a smaller business enterprise may have to revamp existing content management systems due to architectural change.
Further, each content management system, document management system, output channel system, and workflow management tool provides its own proprietary API. In order for such proprietary API to match the customers' needs completely customization is required. Traditionally, each customer may customize the content management system or the document management system in a tightly coupled manner, thereby leading to limitations in integrating the various content management systems that differ in architecture. For instance, combining disparate contents from the various content management systems to generate a Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (MIME) message such as email, calendar and efax, is a hindrance when the content management systems are customized in the tightly coupled manner. Hence there is a need for a system and method that can integrate the different content management systems, document management systems, output channel systems and workflow management tools in order to dynamically generate the mime message of any form. The method and system must enable extending the existing capabilities of the Content Management Systems, the document management systems and the output channel systems in a generic manner such that the underlying system can be easily replaced.